gtafandomcom_fi-20200213-history
Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Tehtävät
Tämä on kaiken kattava lista pelin ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' tehtävistä. Los Santos Päähenkilö Carl Johnson palaa kotikaupunkiinsa Los Santosiin ja haluaa vakiinnuttaa itsensä naapurustoon. Tehtävät tässä kaupungissa koskevat Carlia joka saavuttaa valtaa jengissään Grove Street Families. Moni kaupungin tehtävistä opettaa pelaajaa hallitsemaan pelissä tarvittavia toimintoja. Los Santosissa on yhteensä 280 tehtävää. Esittely #Alkuvideo Carl "CJ" Johnson # Big Smoke - Seuraa Sweettiä ja Ryderiä samalla kun Ballasin jengiläoset jahtaa sinua. Opit BMXän pyöräilytaidon Lance "Ryder" Wilson # Ryder - Tehtävä opastaa käyttämään ja avaa ravintolat kaupat ja parturit. Sean "Sweet" Johnson # Tagging Up Turf - Maalaa vihollisjengin tageja. # Cleaning the Hood - Tapa huumeiden välittäjiä alueeltasi. # Drive-Thru - Murhaa Ballasin jengiläisiä autolla. # Nines and AKs - Harjoittele ampumista Emmetin luona. # Drive-By - Ammu vihollisia East Los Santosissa # Sweet's Girl - Pelasta Sweet ja hänen tyttöystävänsä. # Cesar Vialpando - Kilpaile lowrider-kilpailussa. Melvin "Big Smoke" Harris # OG Loc - Hae Big Smoken vanha kaveri vankilasta. # Running Dog - Jahtaa vihollisjengiläisiä. # Wrong Side of the Tracks - Keskeytä jengitapaaminen. # Just Business - Auta Big Smokea, joka tappelee Venäjän Mafiaa vastaan. Lance "Ryder" Wilson ' # Home Invasion - Ryöstä veteraaneilta aseita seitsemässä minuutissa hiljaa. # Catalyst - Varasta aseita junasta. # Robbing Uncle Sam - Varasta kansalliskaartin tukikohdasta aseita. 'Cesar Vialpando ' # High Stakes, Low Rider - Kilpaile Cesaria sekä muita kilpailijoita vastaan lowriderillä. 'OG Loc ' # Life's a Beach - Varasta DJ:n auto OG Locille. # Madd Dogg's Rhymes - Varasta Madd Doggin riimikirja Madd Doggin kartanosta. # Management Issues - Hukuta Alan Crawford, Madd Doggin manageri. # House party - "Juhli" O.G. Locin talossa, ja puolusta Grove Streetiä Ballasin hyökkäykseltä. 'C.R.A.S.H. ''' # Burning Desire - Polta Vagosin jengitalo ja pelasta Denise, josta tulee tyttöystäväsi. # Gray Imports - Tapa venäläinen asekauppias. '''Sean "Sweet" Johnson # Doberman - Valtaa Glen Park. Tehtävä avaa asekaupat ja jengisodat. # Los Sepulcros - Tapa Kane ja muut Ballasin jengiläiset alueetasi. # Reuniting the Families - Vie Sweet jengitapaamiseen.Swat poliisit hyökkää. Sinun pitää pelastaa Sweet Swateilta. # The Green Sabre - Pelasta Sweet. Grove Street Familles tuhoutuu melkein kokonaan. Ryder ja Big Smoke pettävät GSFän. Menetät aseesi ja joudut maaseudulle. San Fierro aukeaa. Maaseutu Näyttää siltä, että Big Smoke on täysin liittynyt Officer Tenpennyyn ja tekee juuri niin kuin hän käskee. Tenpenny varoittaa CJ:tä pysymään poissa Big Smokesta tai Sweet kärsii. Maaseudulla on yhteensä 13 tehtävää. C.R.A.S.H. # Badlands - tapa reportteri ja ota hänen ruumiistaan kuva. Catalina : Kaikkia Catalinan tehtäviä ei voi suorittaa peräkkäin. Kun on suorittanut yhden Catalinan antaman tehtävän, joutuu suorittamaan tehtäviä ennen kuin voi jatkaa Catalinan tehtäviä. # First Date - Ryöstä joku Catalinan antamista kohteista. # Tanker Commander - Ryöstä bensa-aseman rekka, ja vie se Herra Whittakerille. The Truth # Body Harvest - kaappaa leikkuupuimuri Cesar Vialpando # King in Exile - pelkkä viiden minuutin video, jossa Cesar sanoo, että CJ:n kannattaa alkaa valvomaan San Fierroon kulkevaa valtatietä. Catalina # First Base - ryöstä taas joku Catalinan antamista kohteista. # Against All Odds - ryöstä vedonlyöntipaikka. # Gone Courting - Catalina antaa Carlille osoittaakseen hellyyttä. # Local Liquor Store - ryöstä liköörikauppa. # Made in Heaven - Catalina haluaa vain olla ystävä. # Small Town Bank - ryöstä pankki. Cesar Vialpando # Wu Zi Mu - kilpaile Woozieta ja muita rallikuskeja vastaan # Farewell, My Love... - kilpaile Catalinaa sekä hänen poikaystäväänsä Claudea vastaan The Truth # Are You Going to San Fierro - polta The Truthin hamppuviljelmä sekä aja San Fierroon San Fierro Asiat alkavat näyttää hyvältä Carlia kohtaan, nyt hän omistaa joitakin puolalaisia jotka puolustavat häntä kohti voimaa sekö valtaa. San Fierro tarjoaa tehtäviä joissa Carl voi tulla vielä vahvemmaksi jotta voisi pelata takaisin Los Santosiin. San Fierrossa on yhteensä 19 tehtävää. Carl "CJ" Johnson #Wear Flowers in Your Hair - Ajele San Fierrossa. #555 We Tip - Ota auto, laita sinne huumeita, ja vie auto takaisin. #Deconstruction - Kosta työmiehille koska he haukkuivat Carlin siskoa huoraksi. Driving School Triads #Photo Opportunity - Kuvaa jengiläisiä itse teossa. Jizzy B. #Jizzy - auta Jizzyä parittajan hommissa. #T-Bone Mendez - hae varastettua rahaa. #Mike Toreno - etsi Mike Toreno. #Outrider - Saata huumeita kuljettavaa pakettiautoa. Zero #Air Raid - Puolusta Zeron radiolähettimiä. #Supply Lines... - Tuhoa Berkleyn ajoneuvoja. #New Model Army - Auta Zeroa "sodassa". Wu Zi Mu #Mountain cloudy Boys - Saata Woozie turvaan #Ran Fa Li - Varasta lentokentältä Manana. #Lure - Houkuttele Da Nang Boys muualle. #Amphibious Assault - ui laivaan, laita sinne paikannin. (täytyy olla Lung Capacity kunnossa) #The Da Nang Thang - päästä joitakin pakolaisia laivalta ja tapa Da Nang Boysin johtaja. C.R.A.S.H. #Snail Trail - tapaa toimittaja sekä hänen yhdyntänsä Triads #Ice Cold Killa - Murtaudu Jizzyn Pleasure Domes -klubille ja tapa Jizzy. #Pier 69 - järjestä sopimus Ballasin sekä Loco Syndicaten välillä tappaaksesi Ryderin ja T-Bone Mendezin. #Toreno's Last Fight - Tapa Mike Toreno. #Yay Ka-Boom-Boom - Tuhoa Loco Syndicaten huumetehdas. Aavikko Aavikolla on 9 tehtävää. Tuntematon #Monster - Ajamista Monsterilla #Highjack - Kaappaa rekka-auto ja aja se San Fierroon, läheiseen tallennuspaikkaan. Mike Toreno #Interdiction - Suojele Torenon helikopteria, ja vie sen pudottama lasti Torenolle. #Verdant Meadows - Ostaja opettele lentämään lentokoneella. #Learning to Fly - Opi lentotaito. #N.O.E. - Lennä lentokoneella Angel Pineen, ja pudota "Raketti". #Stowaway - Tuhoa lentokone. The Truth #Black Project - Mene armeijan tukikohtaan ja varasta "Black Project" eli Jetpack. #Green Goo - Lennä jetpackilla armeijan junaan ja varasta mystinen Green Goo. Las Venturas Carl on saanut paljon kuuluisuutta itselleen. Sen lisäksi että hän on saanut paljon valtaa takaisin, hän on myös ylpeä liikkeen omistaja sekä ison kasinon hyväkäs. Las Venturasissa on 18 tehtävää. The Four Dragons Casino #Fender Ketchup - Säikäytä tyyppi paljastamaan jenginsä. #Explosive Situtation - Varasta dynamiittia kivilouhokselta "Hunter Quarry" #You've Had Your Chips - Tuhoa pelimerkkejä tekevä tehdas #Don Peyote - Pelasta Maccer ja Kent Paul aavikolta Casino Heist #Architectural Espionage - varasta Caligula's Casinon piirrustukset #Key to Her Heart - aloita suhde Millien kanssa varastaaksesi id-kortin #Dam and Bast - Lennä lentokoneella padon ylle, laskeudu laskuvarjolla ja asenna 4 pommia #Cop Wheels - Varasta neljä poliisimoottoripyörää ja aja ne Julies throwwayn moottoritien *Las Venturasissa* läpi liikkuvaan rekkaan 7 minuutissa #Up, Up and Away! - Varasta panssaroitu auto käyttämällä Leviathania Caligula's Palace #Intensive Care - pelasta Johnny Sindacco Forelleilta. #The Meat Business - pakene Sindaccoilta lihatehtaalta C.R.A.S.H. #Misappropriation - varasta salainen kansio FBIltä. Madd Dogg #Madd Dogg - pelasta Madd Dogg itsemurhalta. The Four Dragons Casino #Fish in a Barrel - pelkkä välivideo, jossa Wu Zi Mu, Ran Fa Li, ja Carl tekevät sopimuksen. Caligula's Palace #Freefall - Kaappaa lentokone Forelli, ja lennä se Las Venturasiin. C.R.A.S.H. #High Noon - Tapaa C.R.A.S.H. Tenpenny tappaa Hernandexin . Kaivat Hernandexille haudan ja sen jälkeen jahtaa Pulaskia ja lopulta tapa hänet. Caligula's Palace #Saint Mark's Bistro - lennä Liberty Cityyn ja tapaa Marco Forelli. Kasinon ryöstö #Breaking the Bank at Caligula's - Ryöstä Caligula's casino The Four Dragons Casino #Home In The Hills - ota Madd Dogg's Crib takaisin Madd Doggin haltuun Big Popalta. Paluu Los Santosiin CJ:llä on kaikkea, rahaa, valtaa ja kuuluisuutta. Hän ei kuitenkaan ole tyytyväinen, eikä elämä ole häntä varten, Carl haluaa palata vanhaan naapurustoonsa. Carl "CJ" Johnson #Vertical Bird - varasta Torenolle Hydra lentotukialukselta. #Home Coming - hae Sweet poliisilaitokselta, tapaa pari huumediileriä sekä valloita Grove Street toistamiseen #Cut Throat Business - Jahtaa OG Locia palauttaaksesi Madd Doggin nuottikirjan. Sean "Sweet" Johnson #Beat Down on B-Dup - aloita jengisota valloittaaksesi Glen Parkin. #Grove 4 Life - valoita Idlewood sekä muut naapurustot. Carl "CJ" Johnson #Riot - aja Sweet Grove Streetille, samalla kun kaupungissa on mellakka. Sean "Sweet" Johnson #Los Desperados - ota Cesarin kotikortteli uudelleen haltuusi Vagoseilta. #End of the Line - tuhoa Big Smoken "hurmelinnoitus" sekä jahtaa Tenpennyä kunnes hän kuolee. en:Missions in GTA San Andreas es:Misiones de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas fr:Missions dans GTA San Andreas nl:Missies (GTA San Andreas) pl:Misje w GTA San Andreas pt:Missões do GTA San Andreas ru:Миссии в GTA San Andreas uk:Місії в Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Luokka:Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Tehtävät Luokka:gran theft auto helsinki